


Climbing a Dinosaur

by hagais



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other, Swearing, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier, Cora, reaches Novac and naturally wants to climb the giant dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing a Dinosaur

It had seemed like forever before Cora stumbled into Novac. It was already dark, she checked her pip-boy to see it had just turned eight o'clock. Just enough time to buy supplies before she would have to find a spot the sleep for the night. Traveling in the dark was not something she wanted to do. 

The town was nice enough, if she had to give it a compliment. Quick flashes of memory came back to her, a settlement to be specific. She remembered a younger her herding Brahmin into a pen. She sighed, tracing the scar on her forehead. Every since Benny shot her in the head she had been piecing her life back together like a broken vase gets repaired. The only thing she remembered when she woke up was that her name was Cora, and she was a courier. The rest was a blur.

From what she had remembered now, she had grown up in a settlement of some kind. She had a mother and father, emphasis on the had, and there was a vague memory of a brother and something of a two headed bear. Maybe the two headed bear was the brain damage, after all could one really be shot in the head and walk away completely unscathed? Cora wasn’t sure herself and she had lived through the scenario.

She stopped tracing the scar, looking for the nearest merchant. She saw a doctor by a tent and bartered with her, buying a few stimpaks and some water. One could never have too much water in the Mojave wasteland. She turned around as the doctor pointed her to the motel and her mouth fell open. “Is that…a giant fucking dinosaur?” Cora couldn’t believe her eyes. This was the stuff jet hallucinations were made of and this time it was real! She paid the doctor as quick as she could before stuffing the purchased items in her bag before practically running over.  
She would have made it to the dinosaur in record time of that godforsaken robot hadn’t stopped her. “Look, Victor.” The way she said his name was sharp and unwelcoming. How come a robot followed her all the way here anyways? She had stopped along the way to small settlements and such, with that time he should have been able to make it to New Vegas. It didn’t make sense for him to be here. “I don’t appreciate being followed, I suggest you continue to New Vegas if you know what’s good for you.” He continued with that damned cowboy persona but you know what? She didn’t care. She was back to hurrying towards the dinosaur. 

She set her bag down by the tail of the dinosaur and checked her pip-boy. 9:30. A perfect time to climb a dinosaur statue. She begin to make her way up the back of it, clinging on to it’s spikes on it’s back as she climbed. Slowly but surely she made her way up, scrambling up the final stretch to make it on top of it’s head. She grinned, standing and taking in the cool air and the beautiful scenery (cactuses and tumbleweeds) of the Mojave wasteland. She continued to stare out for a while, smiling to herself as if she had just taken down a nightkin with her bare hands. She sat down and continued to scan the desert before forming a brilliant, at least in her mind, idea.  
She sat at the very edge of the dinosaurs head, clearing her throat and grinning before cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling out into the wasteland. “WHERE’S THE FUCKER WHO SHOT ME IN THE HEAD!” She could hardly get her sentence out without laughing. Once she finished she was a mess, holding her side as she laughed so hard she was sure she was going to pull something.  
“Get the hell down from there before I make you get down from there!” Came a voice from inside the dinosaur’s mouth and Cora grinned. “Oh my god, there’s no way.” 

Instead of climbing back down she hung from the dinosaurs front teeth and positioned herself so she’d fall in the dinosaur’s mouth. With a clunk, she landed and looked at the man who had yelled at her. He looked like a real hardass. He had a silly hat on, sunglasses, and that look that just screamed ‘I was a soldier once’ not that Cora really cared. “What the hell were you doing, stranger?” He asked, a sniper rifle resting in his hands. “Well I saw the dinosaur and thought ‘I’ve never climbed a dinosaur before but now I’m going to’ really it’s simple.” She looked up at him and she could see even underneath his sunglasses the annoyed look he had. “Get. Out.” Was all he stated and Cora straightened her posture, saluting him before turning on her heel and walking down the stairs. Her stay in Novac was going to be fun.


End file.
